Sudowoodo vs. Amy Rose
Sudowoodo from Pokemon (D-man the guy) takes on Amy Rose from Sonic (Bloodstar22) in the Second Round of the Silent Night Tournament. Introduction Amy Rose was running towards the Marble Zone as she was in a deep urge to get to the gem. Amy: I can not allow that man's plan to succeed. However, with her focused on getting to her location. This was interrupted when she ran into a small tree, Sudowoodo. Both the hedgehog and the Pokémon fell backward. Amy: Oww. Watch it!! Sudowoodo: Sudo!! Sudowoodo then tries and uses hammerfist, but Amy Rose was able to withstand the attack with her hammer. The attack pushed her backward. Amy: Ugh. I don’t have time for this. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Hollow Hope) Amy Rose was the first to strike by doing karate kicks towards Sudowoodo. This causes Sudowoodo to step back and tries to counter by hitting the hedgehog with a low kicked to the knees. Amy Rose just jumps over it and spin dashed Sudowoodo in the face. Amy: Let’s continue. Shall we. Sudowoodo then shot a rock out into the lava. The size caused the lava to boost up into the air towards both combatants. In an attempt to escape the lava, Amy Rose curled into a ball and dashed towards the Sudowoodo again. This worked as it hit the Pokemon and knocked him backward. With this Amy grabbed her hammer and started to bash him in the gut. Sudowoodo then jabbed the hedgehog away from him. Amy Rose then yells and goes on a rampage by swinging her hammer around, however, Sudowoodo was ready for it. With a swift dodge, Sudowoodo missed Amy Rose and trips her up. He then proceeds to kick her into the air and punches her. He then slams her to the ground with a rock resulting in the streets below destroyed. Sudowoodo: Suda! Amy: Try this. Amy without the Pokemon noticing turned invisible and snuck around it. Despite hearing something, he could not see anything. However, this was met by a punch followed by several blunt hits against his legs. This enraged him as he was still not able to see his opponent. Sudowoodo: Sudo!!! Sudowoodo!!! The Pokemon hardens his hand to a rocky fist and with a swing punches the invisible Amy Rose out of the air. This caused her invisibility to disappear. The hedgehog was knocked out with stars floating above her head. Sudowoodo saw this as the perfect opportunity to finish her off once and for all. Sudowoodo wanted to end this quickly so he tried to use Rock Tomb to finish her off. Amy then summoned another hammer out of thin air. The hedgehog then threw them at the Pokemon who destroyed each one with part of the rock tomb. With a final attempt, he set up several rocks on the ground and to the sides of him. Sudowoodo was ready to create a giant trap for the quick pink hedgehog. Amy Rose got up but it was too late. The next thing she saw was rock still trapping her in, followed by then almost crushing her in. The pink hedgehog is almost finished by the tomb, but with a repeated assault from her hammer, she destroyed the rock tomb. Sudowoodo: Wood... Amy: Time for the finale. Amy then threw her hammer at the rocks. These caused a chain reaction of destruction that Sudowoodo was not anticipating. This caused him to fly up into the air. Amy leaped off the pink tornado and swung her hammer. The force caused Sudowoodo to be slammed into the floor creating a crater around him. K.O. Amy Rose then twirled her hammer in glee. However this was short lived as the pink hedgehog realized that she had to still reach the gem. She quickly leaves as Sudowoodo is the only one left with spiral eyes from the beat down. Results Winning Combatant: Sudowoodo: 8 Amy Rose: 21 Winning Method: K.O.: 18 Death: 3 Details Follow Amy’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music